Ámame
by MeryLamperouge
Summary: Soy Kaoru y amo a mi hermano gemelo Hikaru. Él quiere a Haruhi y no puede quitársela de la cabeza, pero yo haré que se olvide de ella... a las buenas o a las malas. YAOI


**¡Buenas a todos! Hoy os traigo un fic KAORU X HIKARU, si, señores: el que recibe la lavativa de turno va a ser nuestro sexoso gemelo hikaru. Antes que nada, debo advertir un par de cosas:**

**1º: Este fic contiene VIOLACIÓN, si no te gusta las implicaciones que eso conlleva, no lo leas.**

**2º Este fic fue escrito en 2009, hace ya más de 4 años...casi nada, ¿no? O_O Eso quiere decir que lo escribí con mi inestable edad de 14 años, por lo que pueden haber incoherencias en la narración y terribles faltas de ORCOGRAFÍA.**

**Dicho todo esto, si quieres seguir leyendo te lo agradezco n_n Simplemente me hacía ilusión compartir este fic que salió de mi disparatada cabeza hace ya años.**

**Disfruten!**

"Te amo..."  
¿Tan dificil puede resultar decir esas dos palabras...? Aunque estamos hablando de mi hermano gemelo, ... lo amo y mucho. No se cuando me empezo a gustar, y aunque sea mi hermano, no me importa. Hemos estado toda la vida juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama...solo hay un impedimento:  
Fujioka Haruhi...  
Mi hermano ama a esa chica. No lo comprendo. Por que ella y no yo? Que es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo? Hikaru no para de hablar de ella. Esta situación ya me está hartando...Cada noche entraba a la habitación de Hikaru y me colaba en su cama. Nunca me he atrevido a confesarle mis sentimientos ni tampoco me atrevi a tocarle, pero... aquella noche fue distinta. Habia una tormenta con truenos y relampagos, y yo me abrace a Hikaru fingiendo miedo para estar mas cerca de el, pero el no siquiera se inmuto. El estaba en otra cosa.  
-A Haruhi le asustan mucho este tipo de tormentas, espero que este bien...ya se! la llamare al movil a ver que tal esta, asi no se sentira sola.  
En aquel momento sentí como explotaba de rabia. Esto ya habia llegado demasiado lejos, ya no puedo soportarlo mas...entonces mi cara se lleno de furia, ya no me importaba confesarle mis sentimientos. Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era rabia e impotencia  
-Hikaru!  
-¿Si?  
-Tu eres mio y de nadie mas, y me amarás... ya sea por las buenas o por las malas...!  
-Que!?  
Entonces coloqué mi mano en la entrepierna de Hikaru, le apreté con fuerza y dejó escapar un leve gemido.  
-Ah...Kaoru, que demonios haces!?  
-Ya te dije que me querrias por las buenas o por las malas.  
Le besé con pasión. Nunca había hecho esto, pero se sentía tan bien... El se resistía, pero en un intento por parte de el para conseguir aire, pude introducir mi un poco de esfuerzo consegui que el quedara debajo y yo encima. Hikaru me miraba aterrorizado, como si pensara que no era yo , como si fuera otra persona distinta; un violador... pero no me importaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo queria que viera que yo era mejor que esa Haruhi...solo queria que el disfrutara en esos momentos y hacer que se estremeciera de tambien queria hacerle sufrir...  
Empecé lamiendo el cuello, mordiendolo y dejando chupones que dejarian una marca muy visible. Mientra seguia lamiendo su cuello empecé a arañar su pecho. El solo daba gemidos y algunos quejidos de dolor. Bajé hasta el pecho, y empece a succionar sus pezones con fuerza, mordiendolos de manera de que dejaran marcas. Empecé a bajar por su torso, hasta encontrarme su miembro erecto, tapado por el pantalón. Hikaru no paraba de gemir, pero entre gemidos se le oia hablar.  
-Por favor...Kaoru...ah!...para... tu ya sabes que yo quiero a...  
-Cállate! Me da igual a quien quieras- hice muchos esfuerzos para poder contener las lágrimas-te demostraré que soy mucho mejor que ella!  
-No...ah... pero yo no quiero! Para de una vez...ahh!  
-Tu cabeza dice que no, pero tu cuerpo pide a gritos que si- le miré con una sonrisa malévola, mientras empezaba a bajarle los pantalones.  
Al fin pude ver su miembro. Dios...! Estuve tanto tiempo esperando a que llegara ese momento... No podía contenerme, y empecé a lamerlo cada vez mas rá gemía cada vez mas fuerte. Sus gemidos me excitaban por momentos, ya no podia parar, hasta que se corrió en mi boca. Miré a Hikaru de forma perversa, mientras lamía con mi lengua el resto de semen que tenia por los labios.  
-Bien...has sido un buen chico- subí sus piernas hasta dejarla a la altura de mis hombros- ahora pasemos al siguiente asalto...  
Hikaru me miró con cara de terror. Sabia lo que yo iba hacer. Y asi era. Baje mi pantalón e introducí mi miembro en su entrada sin miramientos. El hizo una mueca de dolor. Yo sabía que le dolia, pero queria hacerlo sufrir... porque yo tambien sufri mucho por su é a dar embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y salvajes, y a Hikaru se le salieron las lágrimas. Sufria, pero tambien sentía placer, eso nunca podrá fin llegue al orgasmo, y me corrí dentro de el. Los dos caimos en la cama agotados, pero Hikaru se levantó, y me miró de manera seria como nunca lo habia hecho.  
-Kaoru...porque diablos has hecho esto!?  
-Hikaru...solo lo hice para que te olvidaras de Haruhi de una vez y que te fijaras en mi porque yo... te amo.

Hikaru se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a mi. Le oí susurrar algo, pero preferiria no haberlo oido nunca.  
-Te odio...  
Ya ha pasado un año desde aquello, y cada vez que recuerdo aquellas dos palabras que me dijo, lloro tanto como cuando Hikaru lo susurró aquella noche. Todavia retumba si voz diciendome "te odio"... es una tortura de la que nunca me libraré.  
Cada vez que recuerdo aquella noche me alegro muchisimo,porque disfruté como nunca arrancándole gemidos, pero a la vez siento la pena mas grande del mundo, ya que nunca jamás volverá a ser todo como era...

**Lo sé, es muy corto D: Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
